Why Jessica will clean up the bathroom from now on
by Ficalicious
Summary: Bill has a few things he needs to teach Jessica. And Jessica realises that she really wants to be taught. Follow up to The Initiation of Jessica Hamby. Rated M for sMut and leMons!


**Why Jessica Will Clean Up The Bathroom From Now On**

**This is a one shot that can be read alone, or along with The Initiation of Jessica Hamby. Its Jessica/Bill. NC17. **

**Jessica still has a lot to learn about being a vampire. Not the least is how to keep Bill's house tidy. But she soon discovers that he has many more things to teach her. And oddly enough, she **_**really **_**wants to learn them.**

"Jessica!"

Bill's exasperated voice rang out in the old house. The echoing hallways and the timber floors carried his voice and made it roll around like thunder. The red head in question looked for the easiest place to hide.

Before Jessica could duck out the front door Bill stormed in and spotted her.

"Jessica." His voice was angry but his expression showed some amusement. He was holding a wet towel and his free hand came to rest on his hip. "What have I said about leaving towels lying on the bathroom floor?" He held the towel out to her. Jessica gave him an innocent smile.

"I'm not too sure, Bill." She batted her eyes at him. Bill just gave her an eye roll.

"Jessica, you cannot leave your mess all over the house. It is not appropriate. Just because we are dead does not mean that we must live like savages." He gave her his 'stern look'. The one that he had secretly practiced. Handling Jessica had been easier since that night in Shreveport, but keeping the upper hand required a lot of work.

"But Bill-" Jessica cocked her head to the side, allowing her bottom lip to pop out in a flooring pout. Bill narrowed his eyes.

"Jessica! You will go and clean up after yourself. Right now." He crossed his arms and stood back. Standing his ground was something that he had learnt was important. If he made it clear he wouldn't budge, Jessica would eventually cave.

"You're so bossy!" Jessica huffed, stamping her foot for effect. There was no real whine in her voice, however. Bill noticed that her fangs had popped just the tiniest bit. His brow furrowed, assessing what she was playing at.

Jessica ducked her head, embarrassed. If there was one thing she hated about being a vampire it was the fact that her fangs popped when she got horny. It was worse that being a pubescent boy getting erections. Her fangs were _way _harder to hide than a stiffy.

Ever since that night with Eric and Pam in Shreveport, Bill had been more in charge. And Jessica found herself getting hot whenever he made that grumpy face that he did. Her body was tuned in to respond to him and when he got all 'take charge' she had the irresistible urge to throw herself in front of him and have him ravage her.

"Jessica?" Bill's voice was soft, testing the waters so to speak. He was watching her intently. He had never before had someone have this reaction to him before. He suspected that it was because he was her Maker. He'd had similar reactions to Lorena. But he could not understand why _now _was of particular interest to Jessica.

"I can't help it!" Jessica hissed. Her hand flew up to cover her exposed fangs and her eyes went wide when she realised that Bill was watching her. She made a move to flee the room. Bill moved at vampire speed and stopped her. His hands wrapped around her upper arms and he pulled back to look her in the eye. Jessica struggled to break free.

"Stop," he ordered. Jessica immediately froze in his arms, her eyes locking on to his. Bill gave her a gentle look. "Don't be afraid of me." He told her softly. His hands stroked her arms comfortingly.

"I'm not afraid of you," Jessica huffed. She rolled her eyes.

"Then why…?" Bill gestured to her fangs. Jessica realised he thought she was getting ready for a fight.

"You are dumber than a redneck at a peace rally." She jibed. "I get turned on when you go all grouchy and in charge." She tried to sound confident when she said it, but Jessica still felt very insecure when it came to Bill. Most of the time she felt like he hated having her around. Like she was some big pain that had been lumped on him. But she hadn't asked for this. And he was the only family she had now.

They hadn't talked about the night he'd fucked her on the floor of Eric's office. They'd skated around that discussion like the Icecapades. And Bill had spent the rest of that night with Sookie. He'd come back home the following night, covered in her scent. Jessica had avoided him for days after that. It felt as though he were punishing her for something. But what had _she _done?

"Since when?" Bill asked, his eyes questioning. Jessica could feel the tension in his body. She felt nervous, all of a sudden, like he was about to get real mad.

"Since that night." Her voice was quiet. She looked up at him with her huge blue eyes, trying to read his expression. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." She added. Then she cringed. She sounded like some love sick teenager. She was a _vampire!_ She could talk about sex and not get embarrassed. This was stupid. "I mean, I was thinking about what it meant. Like, I submitted to you so does that mean you can boss me around now or what?"

Bill gave her a long look, his lips twitching into a smile.

"I was always able to boss you around, Jessica." He smiled. "I just didn't know how to. Now I have…new methods." His eyebrow raised as Jessica's fangs became fully elongated. He found himself fascinated by her response to him. He felt his cock harden painfully.

"I only think you get to boss me around, Bill." Jessica gave him a coquettish smile before pulling away and skipping up the stairs. Bill took a moment to watch her, pondering this new development. He had to admit to himself that he felt more than a proprietary ownership of Jessica. He cared for her; even though at times that was hard. And he could feel her blood singing to him through the bond they shared as Maker and Childe. This had only been strengthened when they had had sex.

He decided that if he was ever going to be a proper Maker, and if he was ever going to train her to be his Childe, he would have to explore this. Taking an unneeded breath to steady himself he followed his wayward Childe up the stairs.

He followed her scent and found her in the bedroom. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, nervously playing with the bedspread. She looked up at him, her red hair blazing and her blue eyes questioning.

"I want you to teach me, Bill." She said softly. "I want to learn all there is to know." She bunched the bedspread in her hands, her gaze wavering in his silence.

Bill stood in the doorway watching her. He was hard. Achingly hard. His fangs itched for him to run them along her body. He wanted to taste her again. He remembered the night he made her. Remembered the sweet innocence of her blood as it cascaded down her neck and into his mouth. His body throbbed to feel that again. It wasn't even the sex that he craved, as amazing as it had been. It was the need to connect to his Childe.

He hadn't been able to tell Sookie what had happened. He had felt ashamed. And then he'd felt ashamed for being ashamed. What had happened in Eric's office had been a part of his vampire nature that he could never explain to Sookie. And here was Jessica, his Childe, asking him to teach her. How could he deny her that, as her maker?

"Yes," he murmured softly. Jessica's eyes shot to his and he felt a tremor run through him. She scooted right to the edge of the bed. Bill approached her slowly, his eyes raking over her form. She was dressed in a baby tee and a denim skirt. She looked like a cute young girl. But her eyes held a different story. There was passion blazing there. And danger.

"Take off your shirt." He commanded, stopping inches from her. Jessica slowly reached down and took her shirt hem into her hands. She slowly raised it over her head, throwing it onto the floor. Sitting in her skirt and bra she looked back at Bill. He smiled, showing her his fangs. His own hands reached up and started undoing his buttons.

Jessica slid forward on the bed, her hands joining his. Bill gave her a look of surprise. Jessica grinned and set about shedding Bill of his shirt. She leant in and kissed his chest as it was exposed. If there was anything she had learnt from their last time together it was that he enjoyed being kissed. It didn't matter where, Bill Compton just like to have lips on him.

Jessica pushed the shirt off his shoulders, trailing her fingers down his chest until they settled on the button of his pants. Popping it with surprising dexterity she slipped her fingers inside and caressed his swollen flesh.

"I thought you wanted to be taught," Bill mused, his voice slightly ragged. He did not, however, stop her movements as she freed him from his pants.

"Sure I do. _New _stuff. This I already know." She gave him a smirk before encasing his cock in her mouth. Bill groaned as she took him deep, her tongue working miracles along his aching flesh. He trailed his hands over her hair, encouraging her and allowing her to experiment on him. He knew it was important for her to try things; to see what worked. He relaxed into her movements. That is, until one of her fangs nicked his skin. Hissing he pulled back. Jessica looked up, her eyes huge.

"Oh my god! I am _so _sorry! Are you alright?" She looked terrified.

"Jessica," he soothed, his hands caressing her face. "I am fine. You startled me is all. We are vampire. Blood is a part of what we are." He pulled her to standing. "Let me teach you." His words were meant to sooth her but instead served to arouse her further. Jessica moved in and kissed Bill's lips hungrily. She ran her tongue along his fangs, her body undulating against his naked form. Bill reciprocated, his hands trailing along her pale flesh. He unbuttoned her skirt and it slid to the floor. Bill quickly divested her of her underwear and soon they were two pale forms pressing together insistently.

"Lay on the bed." Bill's voice was husky, sexy.

Jessica scooted back up the bed, resting on the soft pillows. She watched, and trembled, as Bill crawled up the bed and up her body. His cool flesh tingled as it touched hers. Jessica moaned as Bill's tongue caressed her breasts, twirling around her nipples before he suckled each one in turn.

Her hips thrust into his, surging against his hard flesh, begging for release. Bill smiled against her skin. He pulled his head back, gazing down at his progeny. She was a vision. Her hair was tumbled out over the pillow, her fangs glistened. She was taking unnecessary breaths. Bill recalled Eric scolding her for that, but he found it endearing. She was so lost in the passion he evoked that she forgot that she didn't need to breathe. He grinned.

"Spread your legs for me," he purred, his hand caressing her thigh. Jessica complied and moaned as Bill's long fingers entered her. He thrust them deeply into her wetness, his cock twitching in anticipation against her thigh.

Jessica tried to gain control of her thoughts. She wanted to please Bill but what he was doing to her was driving her out of her senses. She reached down and took him in her hand. She was familiar with the weight of his cock now. She enjoyed its hardness, the smoothness of the skin. She rubbed the pearly drops of pre-cum back into his flesh. Bill growled against her neck and she felt his fangs pierce her, ever so slightly.

"Yes! Bill!" She moaned, pushing her neck against his fangs. Bill licked her neck before pulling back.

"Not yet." He told her, sliding down her body. His tongue blazed a trail before he settled between her legs and tasted her. His tongue entered her before sucking her nubbin into his mouth. Jessica's hips rose into his face, her hands clawing at his head and holding him to her. Her head was thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

"Bill…" she begged, pulling at his head. Bill took his mouth off her long enough to look up. He saw the need on her face.

"I thought you wanted me to teach you." He smirked. Jessica gave him an annoyed look.

"I did…I do. But right now I just want to feel you inside me again. I want to learn about _that._"

Bill nodded and gave her one final lick before moving back up her body. He rested his weight on his elbows as he tongued her lips. Jessica opened her mouth, her own tongue coming out to taste his. They enjoyed the rhythm their mouths made as their bodies started to thrust against one another.

Bill reached down, taking himself in his hand before he looked up at Jessica.

"You do it," he told her, taking her hand in his. Wrapping her fingers around his length, Jessica slowly eased him inside her. She gasped as she stretched around his girth. Bill groaned upon feeling his flesh encased in her wetness. They paused that way, enjoying the feel of connecting.

Finally Jessica grew restless and raised her hips. Bill gave her an amused look before he thrust into her in earnest. His hands tangled in Jessica's red hair as he pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. Their hips slapped together as he set a punishing pace. Jessica dug her nails into Bill's back, drawing blood. Bill growled, his mouth latched onto her breast. Jessica repeated her action delighting when Bill bit into her breast. She cried out as he drew on the blood that trickled there, his hips doing a double thrust as the blood hit his system.

"Bill!" She cried, her legs wrapping tightly around him. She pulled his head back up to her and they kissed again. She could taste her blood in his mouth and this spurred her on. Her orgasm was approaching fast. She could feel it building and her legs trembled.

"Bill…" she moaned again. Bill nodded.

"Bite me," he said gruffly.

"What?" Jessica tried to pull back to look at him.

"Bite me. It will make it better. And it will strengthen our bond. Bite me." He buried his face in her neck. Jessica licked his flesh before sinking her fangs into his throbbing neck. Bill groaned in pleasure, his own fangs piercing her alabaster skin.

Jessica's orgasm swept over her. It was fast and furious, leaving her shell shocked and trembling. Bill thrust into her swiftly before roaring his own release. His hips slammed in hers, the whole bed shuddering with the force of it.

When they finally stilled, their bodies recovering, Bill pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. Jessica lay there, gasping, staring at the ceiling.

"That was amazing." She gasped. She felt Bill chuckle, beside her. He rolled onto his side to gaze at her. Jessica turned to face him, suddenly feeling shy again.

"That was nothing," came Bill's husky reply. Boy, she really could get used to that voice. She gave him a smile.

"I'm looking forward to having you teach me." She whispered. And she really, truly, meant it.


End file.
